1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for plates, particularly for shelves or trays. The connector includes a mounting member which is insertable into a recess of a first part, wherein a fastening member for a second part is insertable into the mounting member approximately in axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known embodiment of this type, a locking disk is rotatably mounted in the mounting member, wherein the locking member engages in a groove of the fastening member. In this embodiment, the support surface of the groove and the contact surface of the locking disk have oppositely directed inclinations, so that the fastening member is axially pressed against the mounting member.
In another, connector or fitting, the fastening member includes a bolt with a recess, wherein a locking member rotatably arranged in the mounting member engages in the recess of the bolt. While this produces the result that the connector is tensioned vertically as well as horizontally, the bolt is clamped transversely of its direction of insertion, so that shearing forces act on the bolt.